In the past exhibit displays have been utilized at meetings, trade shows, and other events. Prior exhibit displays have attempted to provide structures that may be easily transported and erected for the intended temporary usage. Such portable exhibit displays may employ a network of interconnected frame members to form a support frame, and a fabric, modular covering, canvas, or banner connected to the support frame.
Incorporating accessories such as shelving, mounting brackets, and other items into the typically flat exhibit displays, may be desirable to highlight specific products, influence a particular audience, or for many other creative and aesthetic reasons. However, securing such accessories to conventional exhibit displays, has required additional framing, modified coverings or banners, and the use of mechanical fasteners that penetrate through the covering material to be anchored to the support frame. Attaching accessories with additional framework and mechanical fasteners is time consuming and can aesthetically or structurally damage the fabric covering, which often times comprises expensive graphical materials. Also, puncturing the banners or other covering material with mechanical fasteners may prevent the repeated use of the covering materials, resulting in a significant added expense for portable exhibit displays.
Consequently, there is a need for a portable exhibit display that facilitates rapid attachment and detachment of accessories without damage or modification to a banner or other covering material. There is further a need to provide an exhibit display that provides flexibility in the orientation and placement of the three dimensional accessories onto the exhibit display, so as to custom-arrange promotional and/or instructional materials and exhibits.